1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device adapted for use in a camcorder (camera-integrated video cassette recorder), a display device for displaying the picked-up image, and an image pickup system consisting of the image pickup device and the display device.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional camcorder (camera-integrated video cassette recorder), an image pickup unit and an image display unit including a monitor and a VCR (video cassette recorder) are mutually inseparably integrated. For this reason, in case of image pickup by placing such camcorder in a place unreachable by the photographer, the image to be picked-up cannot be confirmed on the monitor.
For avoiding such drawback, there has been known a camcorder in which an image pickup unit and an image display unit are separated as shown in FIG. 14.
In FIG. 14, there are shown an image pickup unit 10, an image display unit 11, a lens 1 for forming the image of an object, an image pickup device 2 for converting the formed image of the object into an image signal, a CDS/AGC circuit 3 for effecting sample holding of the image signal, thereby obtaining an appropriate signal level, a digital signal processing unit 4 for effecting A/D conversion on the image signal from the CDS/AGC circuit 3 and effecting digital signal processing, an NTSC encoder 5 for converting the digital image signal from the digital signal processing circuit 4 into an NTSC image signal, a cable 6 connecting the image pickup unit 10 and the image display unit 11, a monitor 7 for displaying the NTSC image signal supplied from the image pickup unit 10 or reproduced from a recording medium to be explained later, a recording/reproducing unit 8 for recording the NTSC image signal from the image pickup unit 10 on a recording medium or reproducing such signal from the recording medium, and attaching/detaching means 9a, 9b for mechanically attaching or detaching the image pickup unit 10 and the image display unit 11.
In such configuration, the image pickup operation by the image pickup unit 10 can be made while the image display unit 11 is separated, and both can be united in use, if necessary, by the attaching/detaching means 9a, 9b. 
In such conventional camcorder, however, a cable is extended from the image pickup unit and hinders the freedom of image pickup operation.